


Make a Wish (Make Sure It's One Worth Fighting For)

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl is tall and pale and Artoria wants something she doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish (Make Sure It's One Worth Fighting For)

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the Snatch Challenge (week 5) for the 2014 Summer Pornathon. Rather than writing Gwen/Morgana has is my norm, I went and made Arthur and Merlin girls. 
> 
> The character death is implied (heavily) for Merlin, and slightly for Arthur, if you are familiar with Puella Magi Madoka Magica. 
> 
> I have a thing for magical girls, apparently (along with teacher/student relationships and characters discovering kink).

Artoria wakes panting and clammy, her night gown wet and panties damp between her legs. The fragments of the dream flee before the breaking of the sun. She sighs, incomplete and unfulfilled in ways she doesn't understand.

-

The new girl is tall and pale, with piercing blue eyes, and cheekbones to kill for. 

Artoria finds her amazingly cool and mysterious. She expects Merlin to come in and win everyone over with easy charm or sharp smiles and she gets neither. Merlin, it seems is less mysterious and more reclusive, preferring to stay in her corner and talk only when called upon. 

Artoria catches her staring a few times; Merlin's gaze is a powerful thing, burning into her soul. Sometimes, she thinks she knows those blue eyes, the same way she knows the summer sun browning her skin and green grass tickling her toes and the heat of a crackling fire warming her fingers. It feels like magic.

-

The dragon accosts her, Gwen, and Morgana after school. It's wounded and fleeing, but it slows when it spots the girls, and approaches without hesitation. 

"Hello," the dragon says. Artoria calls it a dragon, because that's all it can possibly be, despite what her mind is telling her. "Do you have a wish?"

Morgana's the first to recover, her eyes narrowing as she studies the creature. Artoria watches her, a shiver running down her spine. It's the middle of spring, but the air feels cold. 

"A wish?" Morgana repeats, but the creature can't reply, because Merlin rounds the corner, yelling something in a foreign tongue. She's in a black and purple dress, short enough to make her long legs seem endless, and she flings her hand out, eyes glowing golden as she repeats her words. It's an order and Artoria, despite not understanding, feels something tug at her core. 

The dragon hisses but flies off. 

-

"It's magic," Morgana says, the next morning. 

"What do you mean?" Gwen cries, twisting her hands together. Artoria looks at Gwen, her stomach sinking. This won't be good.

"You get a wish," Morgana repeats, "and in exchange, you fight. It's perfect."

There's a maniacal gleam in Morgana's eye and an ethereal beauty to her features, and she's never been more beautiful or more fragile. 

-

Gwen cries and cries, clutching Morgana to her as Morgana's life drains away and Merlin fights the witch. Artoria watches from the side, horror and awe in her chest as she watches. 

"You can help her," Aithusa says, approaching on silent paws and startling Artoria. "Fight by her side, help her win this."

Merlin screams at Aithusa in those same foreign words from yesterday, and Aithusa disappears, but not before hissing, "Remember, Artoria Pendragon. You can help."

"Don't listen to her," Merlin warns, the words harsh and heavy. Artoria can hear the desperation behind them, filled with enough sorrow that Artoria wants to cry. 

-

"They want magic," Merlin tells her, later that night. They've known each other two days, but it feels more like a lifetime. She curls into Merlin just right, the unfulfilled parts of her suddenly whole, and they move together in perfect harmony. She knows the way Merlin trembles beneath her, arches up and cries against her breast, knows the way she tastes when she slides down and finds Merlin sweet, hot center. It feels like an ending and a beginning, and she clings tightly, hard enough to bruise. 

Merlin's cry of completion is achingly familiar and it stirs Artoria in return. It takes only Merlin's breath against her clit, slender fingers inside her to take her over the edge. 

"They want magic," Merlin repeats, when they're sated and curled up together. "They seek girls with potential. Their death releases magic, and it's that they want."

"The fights?" 

"Where do you think the witches come from?" 

Artoria shudders, thinking about the fight earlier, the witch Merlin killed, and Morgana, in green and black, prostrate in Gwen's arms. 

-

"You can help," Aithusa whispers. "You can save Merlin."

Artoria watches, helpless and aching, as Merlin falls back and struggles to get up, winded and wounded. One of these falls will be the end of her.

"Make a wish to save your friend," Aithusa says, "and you can stop this."

Artoria draws in a sharp breath, knowledge blooming in her chest. She can end this altogether.

"I wish," she begins, as Merlin falls once more. She doesn't get back up. "I wish for magic to exist again."


End file.
